gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type
The MS-14S (YMS-14) Gelgoog Commander Type is a commander mobile suit that entered production as the MS-14A Gelgoog. Technology & Combat Characteristics Featuring a high-powered generator, various thrusters to aid mobility, a large pointed oval-shaped shield, a Beam Rifle, and a Beam Naginata, the MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type rivals the capabilities of the Earth Federation's RX-78-2 Gundam. In fact, compared to the Gundam, the Gelgoog Commander Type is slightly faster, more mobile and possesses a more powerful generator and beam weapon selection; this was proven by Char during his first sortie in his personal unit against Amuro Ray's Gundam during the One Year War. On the other hand, it has thinner and less durable armor than the Gundam (which is built with Luna Titanium Alloy), and the lack of built-in weapons makes the Gelgoog easier to disarm (which Amuro literally did) and leave weaponless. Armaments ;*Twin Beam Sword :The Gelgoog Commander Type is equipped with a twin beam sword, sometimes referred to as a "Beam Naginata". Its handle is about the length of two beam saber hilts and has a beam emitter at both ends, allowing it to generate two beam blades by containing and shaping plasma via an I-Field. The weapon can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. It can also generate only a beam blade on one end. When not in use, it is stored on the back. ;*Beam Rifle :The Gelgoog series is the first series of mass produced Principality of Zeon mobile suit to be equipped with a beam rifle. It was developed by incorporating the federation's technical data on energy CAP technology that Zeon obtained via Side 6. The beam rifle fires compressed mega particles in the form of a beam which has the power to penetrate all but the specially treated materials. ;*Shield :The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit, and has an anti-beam coating to protect against beam attacks. Typically physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. The Gelgoog's shield is arm-mounted and can be stored on the back when not in use. ;*110mm Machine Cannon :Mounted on the right forearm, this modification originated from the Gelgoog Marine. This projectile firing weapon is highly effective against most mobile suit armor at close range. Special Equipment & Features ;*High Mobility Thruster Pack :A powerful thruster pack, that greatly increases the Gelgoog Commander Type's speed and mobility. This was removed from a MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type, and installed on Char Aznable's Gelgoog. History The Gelgoog was Zeonic's entry for Zeon's next flagship mobile suit and rival to Zimmad's YMS-15 Gyan. After it was adopted as the new mainstay mobile suit, 30 units, under the designation YMS-14S (the 'Y' in YMS-14S means it is a prototype Mobile Suit) were produced; 29 of the machines were given to the Chimera Corps, AKA the Ace Pilot Corps. The remaining unit was assigned to Char Aznable, who piloted it against the RX-78-2 Gundam in two sorties. Later on in the war, the designation "Y" in YMS-14S was removed, renaming it MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type. Originally a prototype, it was later converted into a Command Unit's High Performance Mobile Suit. Proving to be an excellent design, the Zeon forces only made slight changes based on feedback from the test pilots. A significant change was adding more armor to make it more durable, but cutting down some of the Gelgoog's speed. Once finalized, they decided to put it under mass production to counter the Earth Federation's mass-produced RGM-79s, which were slowly but steadily pushing deeper into the Principality of Zeon's territories. The mass-produced version was then designated MS-14A Gelgoog. After Char's unit was damaged and defeated in combat by Amuro Ray and his RX-78-2 Gundam, his Gelgoog Commander Type was later repaired and modified to improve its performance, adding a new and more powerful backpack taken from the MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type as well as replacing the severed arm with an arm from the MS-14F Gelgoog Marine. It is then held in reserve while Char pilots the MSN-02 Zeong. After the end of the battle of A Baoa Qu, Char flees using his Gelgoog to support the Zeon retreat to Axis. While at Axis, Char's Gelgoog is further refined, removing the B-type backpack, adding a more streamlined design, larger thrusters, a vulcan gun and a hidden beam saber, earning the unit the new designation of MS-14U Gelgoog (Outer Space Type). Gallery Ms-14-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle Ms-14-twinbeamsword.jpg|Twin Beam Sword Ms-14-shield.jpg|Shield char's gelgoog.jpg|YMS-14 Char's Gelgoog (from Gundam Perfect File) MS-14S Gelgoog Designs.jpg|Gelgoog Commander Type (Char Aznable Custom): designs works and line arts for 1/144 HGUC model kit (2006) ms14s_p01.jpg|Head and torso close-up of Char's Gelgoog, armed with twin beam sword (MSG) Yms15-yms14s TexasColony 0079.jpg|YMS-15 Gyan and YMS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type (Char's Aznable Custom) inside Texas Colony, December 25, U.C. 0079. (from Mobile Suit Gundam TV series) Chargelgoogbeamrifle 0079.png|Char's Gelgoog inside Texas Colony, armed with beam rifle and shield (MSG) File:Chargelgoogsolidnaganta 0079.png|Close-up of Char's Gelgoog's Twin Beam Sword (MSG) ms14s_p03_CharsGelgoog_ZeonicFront-IndignationOfZeon.jpg|Char's Gelgoog as seen on Zeonic Front: Indignation of Zeon animation Gelgoog (Char).png|Char's Gelgoog as seen on Char's Counterattack motion picture Gundam vs Gelgoog (CCA Version).png|The fateful encounter featuring Char's Gelgoog (Char's Counterattack) CharGelgoog.JPG|Char's Gelgoog as seen on Gundam Unicorn OVA Twilight Axis Red Blur - Gelgoog Command Type.jpg|Gelgoog Commander Type as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur Twilight Axis Red Blur - Gelgoog Command Type 02.jpg|Gelgoog Commander Type as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur Games Gundam Combat 40.jpeg|Char's Gelgoog as featured in Gundam Combat GGen Gelgoog Commander.png|SD Gelgoog Commander Type as featured in SD Gundam G Generation Wars GGen Char Gelgoog.png|SD Gelgoog Commander Type (Char Aznable Custom) as featured in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Ms14s p02 GundamDioramaFront.jpg|Gelgoog Commander Type (Char Aznable Custom) as featured in Bandai Namco's Gundam Diorama Front online game (2015) A-gelgoog.jpg|Gelgoog Char Custom (Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3) ms-14s standard.jpg|Gelgoog Commander Type (Standard Production Colors) as featured in Gihren's Greed Ms-14s-robert-gilliam.jpg|Gelgoog Commander Type (Robert Gilliam Custom) from Gihren's Greed MS-14S Ramba Ral.jpg|MS-14 Gelgoog First Production Type (Ramba Ral Custom) from Gihren's Greed Manga gelgoog-repair.jpg|Char's Gelgoog repaired with new right arm and high mobility backpack (from Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait of Young Comet) Gelgoog CDA.jpg|Char's repaired Gelgoog Commander Type: front view (CDA) Gunpla Diorama-Texas.jpg|Char's Gelgoog as part of 1/250 Original "The Duel in Texas" diorama set (1981): box art OldCharGelgoog.jpg|1/144 Original MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type (1981): box art Hguc-ms-14s.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type (2006): box art OldCharGelgoog-100.jpg|1/100 original MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type (1981): box art Mg-ms14-ca.jpg|1/100 MG MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type (original; 1996): box art Gunpla_MG_ltd_MS14S_OYW0079_box.jpg|1/100 MG "MS-14S Char's Gelgoog (One Year War 0079 Color Version)" (Special release; 2005): box art Mg-ms14s-ver2.jpg|1/100 MG MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type Ver.2.0 (2007): box art Gelgoog Garma 01.jpg|1/100 Gelgoog (Garma Zabi Custom) from Mobile Suit Gundam Gihren’s Greed based on 1/100 MG MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type (original; 1996) Action Figures MSiA_ms14s_p01_Asia.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "MS-14S Char's Gelgoog" (Asian release; 2000): package front view. MSiA_ms14s_p02_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MS-14S Char's Gelgoog" (North American release; 2001): package front view. EMSiA_ms14s_p01.jpg|Extended Mobile Suit in Action (ExMSiA / EMIA) "MS-14S Char's Gelgoog" action figure (2007): package front view. Zeonography_3010a_GalbaldyAlpha-Red_box-front.jpg|Zeonography #3010a "MS-17 Galbaldy α (Char Aznable Colors) / MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type" figure set (2006): package front view Zeonography_3010a_GalbaldyAlpha-Red_box-back.jpg|Zeonography #3010a "MS-17 Galbaldy α (Char Aznable Colors) / MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type" figure set (2006): package rear view Zeonography_3010a_CharsGelgoog-GalbaldyAlpha-Red_p01.jpg|Zeonography #3010a "MS-17 Galbaldy α (Char Aznable Colors)" figure: sample product (right) with parts convertible to MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type figure (left) HCMPro_ms-14s_CharsGelgoog_p01_front.jpg|1/200 High Complete Model Progressive (HCM-Pro) "MS-14S Char's Gelgoog" (2006): package front view. HCMPro_ms-14Gelgoogs_p03_samples.jpg|Product samples of HCM-Pro Gelgoogs, from left: "MS-14S Char's Gelgoog", "MS-14 Gelgoog (MS Igloo Version)", and "MS-14 Gelgoog (Herbert Von Kuspen Custom)". Gelgoog Commander Type (Gunpla) 01.jpg|Gelgoog Commander Type (Mobile Suit Gundam G Frame Vol.4) Gelgoog Commander Type (Gunpla) 02.jpg|Gelgoog Commander Type (Mobile Suit Gundam G Frame Vol.4) Notes and Trivia *Due to an animation error, the Char's Gelgoog debuted in Mobile Suit Gundam TV series featured a twin sword with metallic blades instead of beam blades when facing the RX-78-2 Gundam inside the Texas Colony. Reference External Links *MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type on MAHQ.net ja:YMS-14 シャア専用ゲルググ